


Warmth

by modern_mage



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modern_mage/pseuds/modern_mage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their first kiss, Evelyn Trevelyan is just as anxious as Cullen was. </p>
<p>Short and sweet :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

As Evelyn Trevelyan stood on the battlements overlooking the Frostback Mountains, she couldn’t help but note how chilly the morning air was. Wind kissed her cheek and caused her to shiver. As she was raised in the Circle, she wasn’t used to the elements, unless they were cast from her own staff. The longer she was with the Inquisition, however, the more she realized how little she enjoyed the cold. Back in Haven, she found herself never too far from a fire, and traveling through a blizzard only confirmed her suspicions. 

It was earlier in the morning than when she usually awoke, but the butterflies in her stomach refused to allow her to sleep peacefully. Hours after she was supposed to be asleep, she found herself pacing in front of the fire in her room, replaying her kiss with Cullen on the battlements. Truly, she had never found herself pining for anyone as much as she had found herself pining for that man, and their passionate kiss did little to sate her desires. She wanted more.

When the thought crossed her mind, she immediately reprimanded herself. Like Cullen had mentioned yesterday, they _were_ at war. She couldn’t allow herself to become like a little girl chasing after her first crush, practically begging for affection. If Mother were here now, she would scold the living daylights out of her for not remaining focused at the task at hand. Father likely would too, if only to appease Mother. She stiffened at the thought of them; after all, it was their idea for her to be constantly travelling between the Circle and the estate. Without a doubt, she did not miss that life. How could she when she had found such a handsome and principled man? 

She groaned and rested her face in her hands. Why couldn’t she stop thinking about him? It had never been this persistent before. Previously, it was mostly only daydreams, and if she was really not paying attention during Council sessions, she would scribble “Evelyn Rutherford” in her notes like the lovesick school-girl she was. Really, her obsession with him was only noticeable if one were truly paying attention. Varric, of course, had mentioned it a few times, and maybe Cassandra had given her a look once or twice. As far as she was concerned, it wouldn’t be a problem until Maryden had written a song about it. 

Another gust of wind blew across her face, and she wondered why she was up here in the first place. She had never made a conscious decision to visit the battlements; her feet had found themselves here of their own accord. It was well-known throughout Skyhold that she hated the cold, so she _did_ receive a few looks as she climbed the stairs that led to the higher levels. She had ignored them mainly, but at one point, Sera had seen her and made a rude gesture with her hands. There were some days when she couldn’t remember why she let the troublesome elf stay…

“You’ll catch the death of cold being up here in only your leathers.” 

Evelyn jumped at the sound of his voice, and she felt her cheeks flush from embarrassment. She may have been thinking constantly about him, but that didn’t mean that she was ready to actually _see_ him. She had no idea what she could possibly say to him, and she hadn’t spent _nearly_ enough time on her hair before she left her quarters. The wind had probably made it look even worse, and now she was sure that Cullen was regretting kissing her in the first place. Couldn’t something go right just once? Couldn’t the Maker grant her that blessing? 

She turned around, ready as she would ever be to face the inevitable rejection. She felt her lip quiver, and she hoped that Cullen would think it was from the cold. 

A surprised gasp left her lips when he reached down and brushed a loose strand of hair from her face. His hand lingered momentarily before it dropped to her waist and pulled her closer to him. Before she could comprehend what was happening, she felt his lips against hers, as soft and warm as they were the day before. Although initially surprised, she found herself relaxing into the kiss and enjoying it just as much, if not more, that yesterday’s. 

He pulled away and gave her what she could only assume was his best roguish smile. “I hope that warmed you, _Inquisitor_.”


End file.
